Not Enough Girls in Gundam? We'll Fix That!
by AS
Summary: Tired of GundamWing not having enough guys? Well, we've remieded that with a few new characters we're SURE you'll love. "Love- A&S!"
1. The Prolouge

NEGIG

Here we go! This is A&S's NEGIG story - Not Enough Girls in Gundam? We'll fix that! 

Anyway, we've collaberated on this one, and there'll be more girl characters added later on, as well. Don't worry, it'll all be cool! *Steci chuckles, grinning* And yes, in case you start to wonder, these characters are partially based on ourselves in real life, with some, ah.. adjustments. Consider it a fantasy. Heh. Oh, and I'll go ahead and rid myself of all of the disclaimer stuff by saying that it applies to all chapters following this one. Thank you. 

Disclaimer: Sadly, we do not own the Gundam Pilots. All we have are their clones that we keep hidden under our beds. If we did, we'd be very happy, and not have enough time to write some silly little fictional for silly little people to read. We'd be too busy either making out or blowing things up. Nor do we own Snickers ice cream bars. That's really too bad, because if we did, I'd be able to eat them for free when I have one every morning. This disclaimer applies to all following chapters. 

Thanks for reading! 

Love - A&S

**Prolouge**

Despite all of the guesses and bets made in his favor, it was not Heero Yuy that killed Relina Peacecraft. It was an unknown asassin, her gun delivering the fateful bullet that ended Relina's pacifist spouting. 

There were no witnesses, and all of the securtiy equipment had mysteriously malfunctioned that day. All that was left was a body, cold and still, and a note tyed by a blood red ribbon to the murder weapon, a hand held pistol, long outdated. 

"This one's for Zero. Long live the fighter!" it read in a scrawling, cramped hand. The polize puzzled over it, but it was far too late. Relina was dead and there was nothing that could be done. The best they could hope for was to catch her killer, but with no leads, no clues, and nothing but a note and a gun that vanished from police custody only a day later, there was little hope. 

(( Stay tuned for the rest! ))


	2. Tied With A Blood-Red Ribbon

NEGIG

Prolouge

Despite all of the guesses and bets made in his favor, it was not Heero Yuy that killed Relina Peacecraft. It was an unknown asassin, her gun delivering the fateful bullet that ended Relina's pacifist spouting. 

There were no witnesses, and all of the securtiy equipment had mysteriously malfunctioned that day. All that was left was a body, cold and still, and a note tyed by a blood red ribbon to the murder weapon, a hand held pistol, long outdated. 

"This one's for Zero. Long live the fighter!" it read in a scrawling, cramped hand. The polize puzzled over it, but it was far too late. Relina was dead and there was nothing that could be done. The best they could hope for was to catch her killer, but with no leads, no clues, and nothing but a note and a gun that vanished from police custody only a day later, there was little hope. 

Chapter One: The Message

Although few suspected, only two souls knew the truth of Relina's death, and those two walked side by side in a hall, featureless metal walls enclosing them with a bitter finality. 

"Any word?" 

Allie was taller, baggy jeans and 'Queen' t-shirt a vain attempt to disguise the firm, strong tread that marked her as a fighter. She looked to be about nineteen or so, and watched the hall before her through tinted glass, sunglasses perched on her nose. The heavy boots she wore should have made quite a bit of noise as she strode along, but wary, well learned instincts prevented her from allowing the shoes to make any noise at all. 

"Not yet. We should receive communications tonight."

Steci walked beside Allie as they navigated the corridors; her blue sneakers produced no noise at all, and neither did she. Cald in tighter jeans and an 'Angel' shirt, the blonde moved in total silence. Where Allie's posture spoke of strength and power, Steci's spoke of soft decepqtion. When she walked, she was a tiger prowling, unseen until she wished her true stripes to be shown. Were she to stop moving, none would ever have believed her a fight, but a fighter she was, just the same as the gun-happy Allie, who was even now twirling a pistol around her thumb. 

"Allie...would you put that thing away? We're prety sure that this sector is empty, but I don't want to take the chance of being spotted with that." Steci nodded her head in the pistol's direction, a small frown marring porcelin features. 

"You worry too much," the other girl told her non-chalantly, but she pocketed the gun anyway, knowing what was coming next. 

"Worrying is why I am still alive. It would do you good to try it once in a while." Her frown deepened as she saw Allie mouth the words, exactly in sync with her.

Conversation died away as the long hall ended sharply in a dead end, a door to either side of a blank wall. 

"Good night," said Steci, nodding to Allie as she took the door to the left, flashing a small key card to unlock it as Allie did the same behind her. 

"See you," Allie answered before her door closed behind her, and made her way into her room, pushing aside the odd pile or two of assorted junk to hace access to the rather hidden floor. She managed to trip only twice before she made it to the huge and worn bed she had claimed as her own, tossing herself down onto it. 

I'll bet, she thought, annoyed, that Steci doesn't have this problem. her boots curved two speeding arcs through the air as she yanked them off and sent them flying. The silence of the room unnerved her after a moment, and Allie kicked the wall, producing a thump and a click; from inside the wall, music began to play. 

"It's been one week since...!!" 

Good, she'd turned it to the right station last time, so that wouldn't be a problem this time around. And yes, her mind responded to the song, half thinking, it had been one week. It had been one week since she had killed that bitch Relina Peacecraft; one entire week without her pathetic attempts at peace that always seemed to lead to more fighting felt like a heaven-sent blessing.

It's bad enough that the little hussie wants complete peace, even worst that she's a fucking hypocrite about getting it! she thought angrily, sending socks and two of her guns the way of her boots. Curling her blankets around her as she lay down, Allie's thoughts remained crystal clear. Her fist slamming into the wall convinced the "automatic" lights, that had flickered on when she first entered, to go off for the night. She stared at the ceiling, her mind going over the memory yet againd as she lay in the darkness, wondering what it had been like from the other side of the gun, wondering what Relina had thought as she died. 

*****

"You know," came a cold voice from nowhere as Relina stood looking out the window, "you really are a stupid, hypocritcal bitch."

The girl swirled around, gasping in shock. The light brown hair flew in a perfect circle around her head, framing fearful, innocent eyes. 

"Wha..?" Relina's voice quavered as she took in the sight before her. 

A young woman stood, half sneering, leaning with her back against the closed door. Her hair was short and brown, unusual blonde highlights scattered throughout. 

"Relina Peacecraft. Pacifist." she spit the word out with considerable venom, but her face remained an impassive mask, the only emotions present the disgust hinting in her voice and the hatred flickering in her eyes. 

"Yes," she answered, almost automatically, dully at first but holding her head high, gaining strength as she went along. "I will not fight - violence is wrong."

"And yet you've allowed yourself to fall in love with him, haven't you? Or is he just another of your pawns?" Scorn whipped out at her, intense in its hatefulness. "You've caused battles. Fights. Yes, even deaths. Prolonged a war that you could have ended. Not that I'm complaining...but you of all people, Relina."

The proud girl stiffened, seeming to stand straighter. Her pride increased, ego flaring to match; her quick thinking that had saved Relina a few times before kicked in.

The guards will come soon. They'll take this freak away. I'll beg not to hurt her, that she didn't know what she was doing. The story will get around and more people will flock to me.. like sheep.. thought Relina silently, eyes on the gun as it twirled lazily around the woman's finger. Relina spoke up, smiling shyly and tilting her head down just barely, an imitation of a meek behavior that often pacified those old farts that she kept wrapped around her fingers.

"I advocate peace...I have caused no battles."

Unforetunately for her, Relina's sugary tone and false posturing did not fool the one that stood across from her. Not in the least.

"Do you really believe that in your fucking, dilussional mind, or are you just lying to me out right?" The gun flipped, moving it away from a toy to become what it truly had been all along: a deadly weapon. Light glinted off the metallic barrel as it pointed at Relian, who, unfased, turned around.

"I have been threatened before. You won't kill me. I am a pacifist.. It would be a sin. Think of the guilt you would feel, the shame; and everyone will know..." Her words stopped, trailing off into nothing as she heard steps, calm and slow, come up behind her. Only now did her heart begin to flutter, seeing the reflection of the other woman in the glass of the window. 

Her eyes, Relina thought dumbly. Her eyes are like Heero's...except his are sometimes almost warm; he would never shoot me. This girl...is worse than Heero. 

A parody of a warm smile seemed like a mask out of place on the face of the blue eyed girl, and she shoved Relina none to gently forward with her gun, rubbing the smooth handle with her fingers as she stepped back. She regretted the necessity of the leather gloves that kept her from touching it, but understood their usefulness: no clues could be allowed. 

"Oh, Relina...one day I'll see you in hell and oh, how hard I'll laugh..." she said, sickeningly sweet.

Relina saw her step back, sawy her pull the trigger. She couldn't move, could never have moved in time, and the bullet slammed into her back, throwing her into the window. 

It must have hit something vital... It's already getting dark... Or is that just me closing my eyes so I won't have to see? She slid to the floor, limp, ruby red liquid staining the thick beige carpet, leaving stains on the window. At least...the cameras will have caught it all...she'll be caught, tortured, killed, hated. I will die a martyr. 

In the dimming light, the dying woman watched as her killer leaned close, whispering in that same, ringing, mocking voice. 

"Oh, and Relina? I made sure to kill all the guards and take the security systems down before I came..." that cruel vvoice came, fear spreading through Relina as if to replace the life's blood that poured from her. "Which means that no one will know... You will die, unavenged... Good bye, Relina Peacecraft. May you ever repent bothering Zero all this time."

And those were the last words that Relina heard before she slipped out of the world forever. Her murdered smiled in satisfaction, then pulled a small piece of paper from her pocket, tying it to the gun by a deep red ribbon. she placed the gun on the floor by Relina's head, smiled to herself, and left.

*****

One week later, alone in the dark solitude of her room, Allie contemplated her deed, feeling the still lingering satisfaction of her accomplishment. However, there were some things that did not go exactly as planned; she had been three seconds later then intended in her infiltration of the building, and therefore many more seconds later in the other phasses of her operation. Thankfully, this had not been a mission that called for precise timing, but all the same she would spend the day training tomorrow, and break all of her old records. In this business one could not afford to be slow. Being slow meant getting caught (or shot) and that was something that Allie would not allow to happen. 

*****

True to Allie's prediction, Steci's room was fairly neat, the only discrepency being that her clothes were tossed haphazardly in one corner, and papers littered the surface of the single desk, sharing the space with her computer. The blonde smiled, turning to look at her room as the door shut without a sound behind her. The floor, from which she had long ago ripped up the carpet, basked in the half-light of the overheads as they hummed on; she put one hand on the door to steady herself, and pulled off her sneakers. Her socks soon became a small white ball, tossed with the experience of long practice to land on the pile in the corner. Walking over to the one dressed in the room, she quickly exchanged her clothes for light blue pajama's, wriggling her toes at the cold surface of the floor as she changed into the tanktop and loose pants. 

In the corner of the room across from the door, next to the pile of clotehs, was an overlarge poppa-son chair, pillows and blankets still just as mussed as where she'd left them. The thing was big enough for her to strech out in, but small enough to curl up in, a comfortable old thing. Alone in the solitude of her room, Steci's mask fell long enough that she smiled, and curled up in her 'bed,' kicking the wall to shut off her lights. Across the hall, she heard the two small thuds that meant Allie throwing off her shoes (and hitting the opposite wall) and then the louder thumps that marked when she turned on her radio and off her lights. 

Sleep came easy for neither girl that night, and although her eyelids fell to cover her eyes, it was not sleep she found behind them. She had to admit that she was rather pleased with her performance in the Relina 'mission,' it had not been an unpleasent task that she and Allie had set themselves to. Rather fun, in fact, even though the ending kill had not been hers. 

First, she'd taken down the entire security system, allowing Allie entrance to the building. As an added level of difficulty, there was a warning that went out whenever it was taken down, so that the authorities could be warned of just the event that had occured. She had taken care of that, too. Steci had fixed the system into believing that it was working, but all the lasers did was point at each other and blow themselves up, the stationed guns did the same, and the security tapes filled themselves with a previously choosen video clip. Steci grinned to herself, thinking of the clip; it showed various clips of Relina, accompanied by the sound of harsh derisive laughter, and a voice that mocked:

"You though she could make peace, that foolish girl? And you, you believed that she could? The sirens of death prove otherwise!" 

But that hadn't been all of her part. Later, after the deed had been done, she'd joined the investigative team as a sharp new young detective. She lead them to the gun and the note, talked like she knew what she was doing, and speculated things aloud that sounded perfectly feasible vut lead them away from the true trail. Then, a day later, she had snuck the two items out of Police care and returned them to Allie, who accepted the gift like she hadn't seen the gun for months. 

Last of all she hacked expertly in and left open only the files she wanted Heero Yuy to discover about the details of Relina's death, no more and no less. Leaving the files open in such a way that the man would know that they had been broken open (illegally) for him, she withdrew without a trace. 

None of it had been very easy, just enough of a challenge to excite her and easy enough to make her confident in her abilities without too much worrying. It had been...just right. 

Just right, she thought, curling into a tighter ball, hidden under pillows, stuffed animals, and blankets. A content sigh escaped from her lips, and the darkness enveloped her in that age-old parody of death. Dreams chasing her in merry circles, Steci slept, unaware that her computer had turned itself on, playing and replaying a short and simple message. 

"Make ready, I am coming in the morning. Make ready, I am coming in the morning..."

*****

Heero blinked at the screen, refocusing his eyes. 

Shit. He clicked his mouse. Relina's dead and I didn't have the honor. The brown haired pilot scanned the news article on his screen; it was sketchy journalism, the lack of facts making it obvious that the authorities were keeping a tight lid on the annoying girl's asassination. 

"Yuy," Wufei's sharp voice penitrated Heero's thought process, and he turned his head to glance at the Chinese man. Wufei lounged against the door frame of Heero's dark, messy room, his hair hanging loose around his porcilen face. He was, Heero noticed, dressed to spar as he often was. 

Sighing, the litheth young Japanese man turned back to his computer. 

"Hn?" 

"Spar with me." The tone was imperious, as usual, and Wufei's voice told Heero it was a demand, not a request. Heero's eyes narrowed as he clicked his mouse. 

"No." 

Holy shit. His fingers flew over the keys, and his mind had already begun to forget about Wufei, who walked up behind the chocolate haired man.

"Yuy, spar with me." He said, and then: What the hell?! Wufei's eyes widened when he saw what Heero was doing. He's researching Relina's...asassination?!

"I'm busy."

"Hn," Wufei ran his fingers through his hair, and calmly shook his head. "I can see that."

"Hn."

"So the bitch finally bit the dust," he smirked at the irony of it.

Heero was not amused. "Hn." He ignored Wufei, eyes widening as his computer began to upload. 

'For Heero Yuy - The Fighter,' was the heading. 

"Damn," breathed Wufei as he scanned the screen, and Heero nodded in agreement for once, scrolling down the page and stopping at a picture of an extremely well preserved old pistol. Tied to the trigger with a scarlet silk ribbon was a note. 

"This one's for Zero. Long live the fighter!" Heero's breath caught in his throat. 

"Yuy, it looks like someone is.." Wufei's now soft voice trailed off as he tried to find the right word to represent what was happening, but Heero understood.

"Hn," he scrolled down the page again, and it stopped abruptly at the bottom, and was signed: 'Love, A & S.'

If Duo were here, he'd be humming The Twilight Zone. But the thought brough no comedy relief. 

"Well..." Wufei slapped the other man on the back, breaking his mood. "Spar with me!"

Heero sighed, and shook his head, not deigning to answer; Wufei glowered at him.

"Don't be a bastard, Yuy," scolded the black haired man, and Heero turned his glare on him. 

Prussian blue eyes narrowed, spelling trouble for the Chinese man. "Well, I am pissed.." The words were venomous and deadly. "Fine, I feel like kicking your ass."

Obviously he wanted to kill the bitch, Wufei snorted at Heero's fit of temper, watching as Heero downloaded the page onto his hard drive to save it. 

"Ready?" 

He nodded in reply, and followed Heero out of the dark room and into a short hall, turning to the left. They went through an empty doorway, one that led the pair into a twenty-foot by twenty-foot padded room. The room was whitewashed, the only furnishing a metal cabinet in the left back corner, and int the opposite corner was a punching bag that hung from a creaky looking chain. The two men faced each other, standing in the middle of the room. 

Fuck! Heero though when he realized that he was in less than adequate clothes for a spar, namely loose khakies and a white muscle tank, not to mention white socks. But he shrugged off the thought and stepped back, balancing himself and flexing for battle. 

Wufei did the same, his eyes eager for the fight with a worthy adversary. A 'friendship' based entirely on fighting..how ironic. He smirked; not that he thought of Heero as a friend.. 

Heero saw the smirk, and his need for the fight increased; his heart beat fast in anticipation. Still he waited; he would not make the first move. Wufei knew this, it was almost always so. He launched forward, then switched directions at the last minute and did a sweep kick. Heero flipped over him and swung his fist, nearly connecting with Wufei's nose, but he countered beautifully, twisting to attempt a haymaker into Heero's torso. Heero bent with the attack and grabbed Wufei's arm; with an inhuman twist on Heero's part he flipped Wufei. Unfortunately, the Chinese man landed on his feet, crouched like a prowling cat. 

It was Heero's turn, now, to smirk. "Careful, Wufei. It almost looks like you're trying.."

"Hardly!" Snapped Wufei, defending his pride. He stood slowly, and the pair circled each other. This is one damn good fight... This time Heero surprised Wufei; he shoot forward, but just when Wufei thought his attacker would follow through, he didn't. The Japanese man spun around so that he was facing Wufei's back. Heero back kicked the unfortunate Wufei, in the curve of his spine, sending the surprised x-pilot into the padded wall. He hit it with a "thump," all the air leaving his lungs. Heero awaited his comrade's recovering, which occured quickly. 

"You are good, Yuy," Wufei looked at his opponent in admiration; the day Yuy found himself beaten was the day that Wufei himself had become the best, he was positive. 

"Don't fuck with me!" snapped Heero, his whole body screaming for the exertion of a good fight. The pair launched at each other again, both punches making contact with a jaw, and Heero stumbled back. He pushed his finger against the inside of his cheek, pulling it out. 

Blood!? Sucking the bloodied finger, he watched Wufei pick himself up. 

"God damn it, Yuy!" coughed Wufei. "It's a spar, don't kill me!" he glared at the perfect soldier through his pearl black eyes, and Heero just smirked again. 

"I AM holding back." 

What a bastard, thought Wufei, raising an eyebrow.

"Yuy, I don't think anyone could deny that you are a sadistic bastard." 

Ohhhh shit! thought Wufei, watching as Heero got truly angry. His mind screamed at the sight, and the last thing he saw was Heero's fist, coming his way. 


	3. The Message, the Misson, and the Messhal...

NEGIG

**Chapter Two: "The Message, the Mission, and the Messhall"**

An annoying beeping penetrated Allie's dreamless sleep without mercy, and she slit her eyes open. She lay on her side, her favorite pistol cradled against her cheek. 

"Shut the fuck up!" Mumbled Allie harshly, just before she shot the alrm clock in its face. Her eyes drifted shut as she begged for the return of merciful sleep.

"_Fuck_!" she screamed suddenly, shooting out of bed like a spooked rabbit and stumbling to the door. She flung open the door at the same instant as Steci, leaning out. 

"The message!" they screamed in unison. 

"Morning, girls," Milliyardo said; he sat lounging in a chair, his platinum blonde hair pulled over one shoulder. 

Steci screamed wordlessly, and Allie let out a prolonged "_Shit_!" and both girls spun back into their rooms and slammed their doors behind them. Moments passed, and Milliyardo calmly took a slow sip from his (expensive) pure spring water bottle. The doors opened and both girls exited, forgetting their earlier humiliation. 

"So, Milli," Allie said slowly. "What brings you here?"

"The message." He told them plainly. 

"Aw.. But to have _the man_ deliver it himself.." Beside Allie, Steci stood with her hand on her hip, sarcasm dripping from every word. "What an honor.."

"Yes, well." He shot both girls looks, and started off as if they hadn't been rude at all. It was their way, and he was well used to it by now. "To begin, a new uprising, possibly rebellion has begun to form. The source is located on LS, section C, structure 4654. I need you to _eliminate_ it before it becomes a problem."

"And by what means?" smirked Allie. 

"Any means necessary?" Steci asked, her eyes wide in anticipation.

"Yes. You will be transported at 0100 hours, civilian methods." He pulled two shuttle tickets out of his pocket, handing them to Steci. "Here."

She took them with a sweet smile, the tickets disappearing into the pocket of her jeans. Leaning back in his chair, Milliyardo looked carefully at the girls. Both folded their arms, eyebrows quirked, and waited for further instructions. 

"That all?" Asked Steci finally. 

-

"Well, if I added anything else, you'd ignore it." He shrugged, and Allie's smirk widened. 

"Hell yeah."

"I'm not stupid, you know. I have learned a few things in our time...working together."

Rolling her eyes, Steci nudged Allie beside her, and the two shared a look at his tone. 

"We'll get it done, Millie." Allie told him in a obviously falsely sweet tone, turning on cue with Steci to disappear, each into their rooms.

Milliyardo, alone again in the hall, snorted in annoyance and stood. Folding his chair and carrying it in the arm opposite from the one holding his water, he left. 

*****

Digging through their rooms, the girls gathered all that they would need for their latest objective. They worked, each of them, in silence, managing to fit everything they needed in highly decorated, highly ordinary back-packs. It really was amazing how many times authorities could believe that a pair of giggling girls had "gotten lost." Young generation clothes enhanced this performance, every accessory carefully thought out (or, at least, that was supposed to be the way they did things). They met in the hall, opening their doors at the same time with grateful thanks to long practive. Waiting was hell, and neither girl could stand a single second more than they had to. The two strode through the empty hallway, Steci happily devouring an ice cream Snickers bar as Allie gulped at a grape soda.

"Gah, you love those things, don't you?" Asked the brunette, shaking her head; she'd pulled her hair into a pigtail to one side only, and it felt funny, even if it was cute and made her look innocent enough to fool anyone who didn't know her and quite a few who did. 

"Murrgumph..!" ..and the reply again, after a swallow: "Mm-hm! And you love your 'coke,' right?"

"Hell yeah!" Allie drank again, grinning as they tread once more over the long familar banter. Snicker bars were Steci's addiction as coke was Allie's, both claimed that they could not live through the day without them. Feeling far more alert than the morning had first discovered them, their steps held a little bounce as they went along, given by sugar and the thoughts of today's business.

*****

An hour later they were settled in the shuttle, legs propped up on their bags as they waited for the shuttle to take off. It wasn't very crowded, the plushie seats mostly empty. Steci had snitched the window seat, Allie on her other side, an empty seat beside her. They were chatting animatedly (well, at least as animated as _these_ two ever got), not really looking at each other.

"I tell you, the man is an absolute hentai!" Insisted Steci with some feeling. 

Allie rose an eyebrwo over rose colored glasses, "I wouldn't go so far. It's not Milli's fault he's related to Relina." She pluched at her rose colored spagehetti strap underneath her jean jacket, and Steci grinned, blue eyes sparkling. 

"Aye, bad genes!" The blonde laughed softly, cutting it off after a moment, eyes widening as she spotted the gun under Allie's coat. "Allie, for shame!" 

"Nani?" 

"You should have better self control!" Steci motioned to the brunette's jacket and the weapon hidden within. 

"Oh, sorry! It's just that I feel so violated without my baby!" She said, patting the covered pistol fondly. 

Steci scowled, shaking her head. But it's so freakin' obvious.. "You're too careless, A-chan. That's going to trip you up, one of these days.."

*****

"Welcome to Colony L5..." The captain's voice said, over the intercom, waking the girls from their dozing state. 

"Welcome, my ass." Grumbled Allie as she stretched her arms over her head. 

Bobbing her head in agreement, Steci yanked her bag off the floor, throwing it over one shoulder while expertly tossing her head to fling her pigtails out of the way, barely missing smacking one of the other passengers with the thick braids. The man glared at her, and Allie snorted in amusement. 

"Why don't you just cut it? Your hair is forever getting in the way, baka!"

"It's not that much trouble, " Steci protested, dodging a toddler who was insistent on playing "Boy Tarzan" with the two golden ropes, causing Allie to snicker. Sniffing a bit, Steci lead the way off of the shuttle and into colony L5. 

The first thing they did after exiting the shuttle and boarding area was to make their way through the press of people to a rest room. With quick efficeincey, they each stepped into a stall, locked the doors, and threw their bags on the floor in unison. They zipped open the bags and pulled out the bundles on the top, placed specifically there for this moment. The same quick effiency followed them as they changed into the navy blue military oufits, stuffed their other clothes into the bags, zipped them, and stepped out of the stalls at the same moment. 

Their faces already wore the impassive masks of the devoted soldiers they used as their cover, and Allie slipped her gun into her pocket as Steci unbraided her hair and twisted it into a tight bun. Despite their masks, Steci's tone betrayed her amusement as she spoke. 

"One would think that we had done this sort of thing before." 

"What sort of thing?" Allie asked with feigned innocence. "We are nothing but soldiers, sworn to our brave and noble cause!"

"Your acting has improved." Said Steci in approval of Allie's "starry-eyed-green-rookie" tone, and Allie pulled her cap on, tilting it to one side, hair hanging smooth against her neck. 

"Thanks, I've been practicing." She hitched her bag over one shoulder and made her way out of the bathroom, Steci not far behind, digging in her pockets for a small piece of paper. 

"Our vehicle is in the parking garage, the note says 'Let A drive.'"

"So, it's time for code names?" 

"It appears so," Steci said thoughtfully. 

"Well, I don't want a name, so it's AJ." 

Steci nodded and produced a hand held computer and imported the name. 

"AJ Okashii." She said, looking up. "Is that satisfactory?"

"Hn." She answered.

Her partner was quiet for a moment, thinking. Hm. I'll just input the initial for now, as well.

"K. K Enjeru."

"Very good, K-chan, eh? Nice." Said Allie without looking back as the pair stepped into the elevator. The only other occupant was an older man, and Allie's hand fluttered to her pistol, but she withheld the urge to use it.

"A-chan.." Steci hissed when she saw where her friend's hand had gone, then said in a tone just as quiet but more commanding: "Wait!" 

Not looking at her, Allie simply snarled and refused to remove her hand. The floresecent light reflected off of Allie's sky colored glasses, hiding her eyes from view, and when the doors opened, she followed Steci out. Steci lead the way to the spot, groaning when she saw what the vehical was. 

Milliyardo.. I'll get you for this... 

Even behind her sunglasses, Steci could see the wild eagerness in her friend's eyes, and the blonde shook her head in dismay. There in the spot was a shiny black Kawasaki Ninja motorcycle, silver spokes gleaming in the dim light. 

"Oh yeah, baby.." Cooed Allie as she stroked the black leather seats affectionately, causing Steci to frown. 

"Yep. _No one_ will notice us _now_.." She watched as Allie retrieved a helmet from one of the side bags and put it on. 

"Oh, _please_, S! Get over it." She tossed the extra helmet at the blonde and stuffed her bag into the bike pouch. "You can wear your bag."

Steci nodded and pulled on her helmet with reluctance. Steci nodded and pulled on her helmet, seating herself behind her trigger happy, and now motorcycle happy, friend. As soon as she could tell Steci was ready, Allie reeved the bike and skidded out of the spot, popping a wheelie as she went. 

"AAAAH!!!" screamed Steci at the top of her lungs as she clutched Allie's navy shirt for dear life. 

"WAAHOO!!" Allie whooped, her heart beating faster and her blood hot. 

*****

"I am _never_ riding one of those _things_ ever again.." vowed Steci, standing on shaky legs as she yanked off her helmet. I miss my truck..

Allie, predictably, said nothing, and as Steci rid herself of her headache, she fingered her pistol impatiently. 

*****

Duo twisted his cap in his hands, thinking. He had done well rebuilding that mecha for the new organization. He had a smudge of oil across his nose that he didn't realize was there, and stains of the same on his loose gray body suit that he just plain ignored. 

"So, _AJ_, what.." He heard a voice say, and turned to see a blonde girl, talking to a taller brunette girl with blue sunglasses. As if his look had alerted her, the brunette turned her head, and he froze as her eyes met his, her sunglasses slipping to the end of her nose. 

Holy shit, Duo thought, looking at her eyes. 

*****

"What?" Steci followed her friend's gaze with a bit of a frown. No way..

There, not ten feet away, was a young man with a four foot braid.. Swiftly, Steci whipped out her pocket computer, checking the data. 

I was right. Leaning toward Allie, she whispered quietly. "It must be Maxwell." She watched as Allie's hand strayed to her pistol, knew she must be thinking of the reputation of one of the famous five fighters, knew also her wish to fight them, among other things. She grabbed Allie's wrist, whispering harshly. "Don't." 

Allie broke her gaze away from Duo's wide violet eyes, and looked at Steci's face. She nodded... hesitantly. For now. But later.. Frowning slightly, she glanced back to where Duo had been moments before, but no longer. 

"Where is he..?" she looked around with hidden urgency, then turned to Steci when the blonde pulled at her sleeve.

"It doesn't matter. We have our mission, and as long as they don't get in the way, we will leave them alone. Remember, Zero..." 'Zero' was, perhaps, the only one they truly respected, and the mention of him did what Steci had intended it to - bring Allie to her senses. 

"Hn." She nodded in agreement, letting Steci lead her to their room, where they tossed the bags down and updated their files. The room was mid-sized, with two single beds with white sheets and two desks, these being the only furnishings. Both girls frowned at the beds, wishing that they had their own rooms, though neither would verbly admit it. 

"I need a coke."

"Snickers bar..." Moaned Steci. She looked around the room again and wrinkled her nose in distatse, then looked down at her stomach, which was making a whipering noise in helpless hunger. 

"Let's go 'investigate' the mess hall." she suggested. 

"Yeah, and if they don't have what we want, then we can blow 'em up!" Allie quipped, but something about the way she gestured with her gun suggested that the comment wasn't entirely meant as a joke. Laughter rang out in the sparse and lonely room, matching glints in both girl's eyes, glitters of malice that bore ill to those that they had been ordered to destroy. 

*****

Heero was not a happy man. The story of Relina's death and the files he had found afterward bothered him; they told that someone knew about him and had preformed the kill specifically for him. Not only that, but they had known him well enough to know which files he would be able to hack into and what method he would use to do so. It was more than one person, at least, most likely just two, although it could be any number, even a large group. 

'_Love - A&S_.' The phrase seemed to repeat over and over in his brain, bewildering and frustrating him. 

A and S. Simply that and nothing more. What were those initials for? Why had they done what they did? He presumed that the two had been Relina's killers, but they could also have been someone who wanted to lead him to the killer. There were too many possibilities, no way that he could ever guess. 

What angered him most was not the questions themselves, but the fact that there was no way he could find the murder, or muderers, unless he asked for help. Sure, he could go to the scene of the crime, but he was a fighter, not an investigative detective. He actually had tried to hack back into the file again later (After he had thrown a med-kit at Wufei and gotten over the rage and shock), but had not been able to reach it. Not only that, when he'd attempted to track it, there had been no traces. Nothing. 

If the great Heero Yuy could ever have worried, now would have been the time. To get to that file, one would need more hacking talent then he currently posessed; and the one person that pointed to at the moment was one of the ones he would never admit to needing help: Wufei. 

No matter what happened, Heero knew that his pride would never allow him to show weakness to the other pilots, and especially not Wufei. Which meant, basically, that he was stuck. Very, very stuck. 

"Yuy." Wufei's voice broke through Heero's reviere, and he looked up across the table. 

"Hn?"

The two had claimed a table in the cafeteria, a round metallic affair held up by a middle pole, bolted to the floor. Bright florescent lights shone from the high ceiling of the room, illuminating the hundred or so tables scattered beneath them. 

"You still brooding about The Bitch being asassinated, or are you thinking about that file?" the Chinese man asked. 

"Mn." Heero frowned. They sat across from each other, occupying two of the four chairs that sat at each of the tables; both wore the false military uniforms they had stolen a day or so earlier when Duo had called, asking if they wanted to visit. The dark blue uniforms were fairly tight, escalating Heero's irritation and making him long for his familar loose tank and baggy pants. 

"You-" began Wufei, but he stopped short and frowned, focusing on a point somewhere past Heero's shoulder. The other man turned, following gaze to where two people had just entered. 

It was two young ladies in the selfsame uniform Heero and Wufei had stolen and was also worn by the others in the cafeteria, but even with the apathy posessed by Heero and Wufei, both men had to admit to themselves, that _those_ two wore it better than any other in the room. The navy material was as tight as it was on the guys, providing the interested young men with a nice veiw of slim bodies and curves. 

One was slightly shorter than the other, her hands folded behind her back, whisps of fair colored hair sticking out from beneath her cap and tucked behind her head in a bun. Violet eyes flickered quickly across the mess hall, landing on them. She nudged her taller partner, and the focus of their gaze shifted to her. 

She was perhaps a good three inches taller, with shoulder length (slightly messy) brown hair, scattered with blonde highlights. The highlights were something of an oddity; hair dying was rather popular, but this was somewhat new. Blue eyes peeked out over opalescent sunglasses perched on the tip of her nose, looking over at them with cool disinterest. Turning thier heads to each other, the two girls conffered in a silent collquy before turning back to the room, false smiles plastered on their faces. Anyone else would have been fooled by their acting; Heero even reflected that they were pretty good, likely higher class spies or infiltrators. 

Infiltrators! The thought jolted in Heero's mind, stopping him short. Were these two good enough to be the mysterious "A and S?" The same idea must have occured to Wufei, because he looked over at Heero quickly. However, Wufei shook his head with a tiny frown, black hair brushing lightly across his forehead. 

It couldn't be them. The odds against it are far to great. No, it couldn't be them. Thought Wufei, looking back at the girls as Heero stayed silent, thinking as well. 

..and we don't even know if they _are_ girls! It's not them. Then again, no self-respecting _man_ would have signed that "love." All right, maybe Quatre. But not as a message to me! Heero supressed a shudder at the thought, then snapped back to reality as the two girls started to walk towards them, head predictably turning to watch them pass.

*****

The door slid open, revealing the mess hall to Allie and Steci in all its sparsely decorated glory. They stood for a moment just inside the entrance, as if to choose a place to sit. 

Dingdingdingding! Internal alarms went off in Steci's head as her eyes latched on to a pair of young men clad in the same uniforms she and Allie were, sitting at a table. 

Bingbingbingbing! A nearly identical alarm went off in Allie's mind as Steci nudged her, their attention focusing on the main point of interesting in the room. (( AN: *both authors hyperventilate, mostly Allie* Ooooh.. *_* -*_*- )) 

Breathe..breathe.. Steci thought, then leaned over to say something quietly to Allie. 

"Two chairs empty... I know where I want to sit.. How about you?" 

"Hell yeah!" she muttered back, looking over her sunglasses at the two. Four pairs of eyes locked across the room, and silvence reigned as the two women eagerly made their way over to the empty seats. They gifted the seated men with their most charming smiles, far more genuine than their previous ones had been. 

"I don't suppose you would mind, kind-" and _handsome_ "-sirs, if we shared your table?" purred the blonde, violet eyes sparkling.

The two looked at the girls, then at each other. 

"Hn," was their coordinated reply, drawing laughter from the standing pair. One laugh rose quite high, tinkling like a bell, light; the other not quite as high, a shadow; strong.

"I'll take that as a yes, then." Allie grinned, plopping down casually as Steci took her seat slightly more carefully across from her. The two waited in silence for the boys to say something, looking at them as they did. 

On Allie's right sat a Japanese man an inch or two taller than she; his brown hair jutted out in as many odd angles as her own, endearing him to her immediately. Deep blue eyes stared at her, and she imagined, she thought, a frown bearing down the edges of his lips. She studied him even as he did her, kicking her legs out beneath the table and leaning back in an unconcious mimic of his own position. 

While Allie may not have noticed, the brunette crossing her arms and looking at Heero intently, Steci certainly did. Her eyes shone with quiet amusement; the two seemed to share a strong mutual attraction. 

Ha! She thought. Ha, ha! The iceberg has thawed, the bird has landed, and other such phrases of victory! _Al-lie's in looove!_ Turning her attention, then, away from her friend, she looked instead to the man that sat at her own right. He was silent, she saw, it seemed they had a long wait before them if they wanted either man to speak first. But that doesn't really matter. I'm not on full-flirt mode yet..hehe..jus' lookin'. Only long years of practice held back Steci's grin as she studied the slim and wiry Chinese man. His hair was down in that oh-so-entrancing messy-but-not style, bangs framing his face. Black eyes looked at her with great pride as he sat with his feet propped up on the table and his hands behind his head; she gussed that the stunning Aisian man was a fighter, knowledge that thrilled her mind and eyes as they glanced over him. 

But despite his attractive physque, something halted her. Maybe it was the nearly sullen look in his eyes, or perhaps just his 'stately' demenor... but she didn't think that she liked this man. Thoughtfully, she put her hands behind her head and propped her feet up on the table. 

Across from her, Allie chuckled softly and she looked up in puzzlement, about to lash out with a snapping remark, but was deterred from her revenge by the arrival of a giggling waitress in what was obviously a cadet uniform, one of muted grays.

"Can I take your order?" the pink haired girl chirped. 

"Why didn't you come before?" One of the boys asked with a bit of a glare. 

"You seemed to be waiting for them.." the girl gulped, flicking her fingers at Allie and Steci. 

"Of course they were, dear." Allie smirked at her as a reassurance; one's food never did well when one frightened the servers and cooks. The waitress brightened, giggling again as she held out the customary pad and pen. 

"May I take your order now, then?"

Steci ordered quickly, knowing without question what her friend would want. 

"Two pizzas, an orange soda, a root beer, and a Snickers ice cream bar."

Okay.." looking bemused, the pink-haired girl bobbed her head and scratched something down on her note pad. She took the other's orders with little fuss, then made ready to leave. 

"Thank you," The brown-haired man said tightly, more of an admonishment to leave than an expression of gratitude. 

"Oh, of course! I hope you two have fun with your girlfriends.. Oh, it's such a shame that the cameras in the leasure section of area three-four are broken and the maintenence folk don't know." So saying, she winked and made no move to leave, as if waiting for thanks for her tidbit of knowledge. 

Steci turned a bright red at _this_ bit of advice; Allie looked ready to burst into laughter, while both men just looked annoyed.

"Thank. You. Now...leave!" Black eyes glaring, the second man's thanks were no more thankful then the first's, the cold and commanding tone sending the waitress scurrying away in a huff. 

"Thank _God_ she's gone.." muttered Steci in a rare burst of temper, glancing around at the others at the table.

Okay.. I really don't like this guy. The thought was directed at the slight arching of one eyebrow over a coal black eye. ..hot as he is..

"So.." She spoke up again, deeming herself the most likely to talk among this frustratingly silent group. 

"..are you boys going to tell us your names?" Allie took over cooly, having reached the same conclusion that Steci had: You can't flirt if you aren't talking!

"Ein," said one, the cold blue-eyed man Allie had had her eyes on. 

"C'per," said the other shortly, as if he had only just barely deemed them worthy of knowing his name. 

"Yours?" asked Ein with a slight, almost suspicious curve of one eyebrow. 

"AJ." Allie told them simply, no inflection marring her voice. "AJ Okashii." Ein's eyebrow's shot up, as did C'per's, and the two seemed to look at the young women in a new light. 

"K Enjeru." Like Allie before her, the obvious separation of the monosybillic first 'name' and the symbolic last name chided C'per and Ein subtlely for not giving more than just their first. The scold passed by unnoticed; both had turned the stunned looks in their eyes into frowns.

*****

Not S, eh? Wufei thought to himself.

"K and AJ.." he said aloud. "Interesting names."

"The same could be said of yours," AJ retaliated, sounding almost bored. 

"They stand for anything?" asked Heero, and in reply, both girls shrugged. 

"No more, I am sure, than yours." commented K dryly. 

"They aren't your real names," Heero said, then, the statement just that - a statement, no questioning tone about it. 

"Ah," K said, not seeming surprised in the least. "And do either of you claim the truth of bearing the names of your birth? I think not."

Point to K, thought Heero grudgingly, and a tense silence fell, the kind present only in the calm before a battle, found no where but in the middle, or beginning, of a war. 


End file.
